


Gone With My Heart

by Charmingwolf



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is missing from Henry's life and its tearing him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With My Heart

It had been a month. Henry seemed fine when he came back. Everything back to normal. He solved murders and put cases to rest but all without one thing or rather one person.  
Lucas was gone. He died after getting very sick and suffering for a long time.  
The relationship between Henry and Lucas hadn't been a mystery. They were close and grew closer everyday until they never left each other’s side. Now Lucas was gone.  
Henry was gone too for a bit but thats to be expected. No one questioned it. Henry had lost a friend after all. And when he came back everything was going so well no one pushed the issue.

Until one day, Henry was on a roll. He was so close to tracking down the killer's weapon of choice. He had found the entry wound but he had to find the tip of the blade. He felt around until  
"AH! Lucas could hand me my-" he cut himself off.  
His throat was tight and his chest started to ache. Henry felt tears start to prick his eyes. He straighten up and took off his gloves.  
"Excuse me." He whispered to no one as he turned and staggered to his office. He was on autopilot as he hurried to the elevator. He had to get to his bike before he started crying.  
Jo saw his hurry and approached him when he came in. She rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"is something wrong?"she asked.  
Henry shrugged off her hand and shook his head "I need to go." A tear escaped his hold and he quickly wiped it away.  
"Henry, come sit down" she grabbed his arm and tried to bring him to the desk but Henry resisted.  
"I need to go, Jo, please excuse me"  
"No you are going to sit down and you're gonna tell me what's wrong."  
Henry caved and sat at Jo's desk. Jo kneeled in front of him and waited for him to gush.  
All of Henry's bottled up feelings came rushing out after a quiet moment but he still held in his tears in hope they would go away.  
"Henry you can't go on like this."  
Henry knew this but he just nodded along.  
"Lucas wouldn't want you to"  
"He wouldn't want me to give up work"  
But henry had to at least for today. even though he had lived for so long and lost so many people none of their loses hurt like this. Abigail had left so she wouldn't hurt him. Nora had sent him away and never looked back but Lucas stayed. He stayed till the end. He was like an angel in that respect.  
Then Henry let the tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn't hold his composure any longer. He had wished and wished all these months that maybe Lucas wasn't gone. He was just still sick and had to go off work. That he could visit Lucas in the hospital and take care of him and cherish his time with him.  
But those wishes never came true. No matter how much henry tried. So henry cried. He had wanted to cry at home where no one could see him but here he was bawling in the middle of the police station at Jo's desk. Jo comforted him and started crying too. She knew his pain. Jo knew what it was like to lose someone you love but she had no idea how close Lucas and Henry had gotten. With that she could only guess.  
So henry cried until he had no more tears. Until he was shaking and his eyes were red and his nose runny. It wasn't pretty. It just wasn't. Henry was broken. He had been broken long before but losing Lucas seemed to have shattered him.  
"I-i... I cant ride my bike home like this. I- can you take me home Jo. Please. I just want to go home now"  
Jo nodded, help him up and took him to her car. She took him home and helped him upstairs. She explained everything to Abe even though Abe already knew.  
Henry sat in his room for the rest of the day. He had a renewed sense of mourning and it would take all night to sort through.


End file.
